


Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow, and One Day

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Depression, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami Wedding, Love Confessions, Married Sex, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra struggled to hold herself together, struggled in Asami's presence, at once she wished that Asami would hold her close and be a thousand miles away, read her mind and be blind to her, give her all the love in the world and leave her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Confession and Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra didn't like to be jealous, but without her bending, what else besides empty and worthless came to mind?  
> Asami hated being helpless, especially when the most powerful person in the world was powerless and depressed, but what could she do about it?  
> At this point, all they could do was endure, but they didn't know there was something more--until tonight!

Korra silently sat in her wheelchair, staring at Jinora and her blue air tattoos, the mark of an Air Master, it reminded her of what she missed; she missed her bending, and missed walking, running, and laughing. She missed being herself, now a small but integral part of her was gone. A muscle near her eye twitched as she tried to hold her tears back. She was happy for the young airbender but maybe it was still too soon to see this. At least she showed her support, mission accomplished, now she wanted to go home before she ruined everything.

A gentle hand fell on her shoulder, it was firm and caring, and she knew at once who's hand it was, even before two green eyes peered down from her shoulder, seeking her own blue eyes, "It looks like the ceremony's over, I think we can go now."

"Yeah." Korra whispered, her eyes fixed to the ground.

"You're leaving?" Senna inquired, addressing Asami.

"Yes, Korra probably wants to get some rest." Asami replied.

"We'll bring a plate up for her, then."

"Alright." Asami replied, maneuvering Korra back to her room. Korra closed her eyes and waited to be removed from the chair so she could get some sleep.

 

Korra woke up sometime later, covered up, Asami hunched over the side of the bed. Korra's hand was laying palm up, and she had a feeling Asami held her hand through that awful nightmare she vaguely remembered. Though it was horrible, she also remembered it got better, after a while, like something warm blotted out the vision, giving her a fresh breath to fill her lungs with. The longer she sat, the more she remembered what the dream was about, Zaheer was holding her over a cliff, by the throat, crushing the life out of her. The imagery became more vivid and slowly overwhelmed her. Korra felt tears springing in her eyes and sniffled, hoping her parents hadn't been moved too closely to her room, she remembered there was something they had to take care of in town after the ceremony. She intently watched Asami, hoping she would wake up and somehow make her feel better, but at the same time, she didn't want to wake her, not when she was calm and asleep.

Korra covered her mouth as her tears freely flowed, she took deep breaths to quell the sob breaking from her chest, heaving as though she was stifling a laugh. She heard Zaheer's laugh. Did he laugh? It seems he laughed, in his defeat, if not, she heard what she thought his voice would sound like, it haunted her like it was real.

Korra watched as Asami looked up, a puzzled expression on her face. She blinked as she reached for Korra's hand, and yawned as she gave it a light squeeze, "I've got you, Korra."

"Asami!" Korra cried, her voice cracked as she cried out in a heavy sob.

"Korra." Asami whispered as her arms encircled Korra.

"Asami, I ha-hate being shattered." she breathed, struggling to hold onto her next breath, "Isn't that what I am?!"

"I just know I hate seeing you hurt, but I hope to one day see you get better, I don't know when, I don't know how."

"What if I never do?!" she wailed, burying her face in Asami's shoulder, "I can't even hug you back without my arm getting tired!"

"I just hope...it's all I can do, so I'll be hoping for one day." Asami stroked her back with her right hand, her left hand holding the back of Korra's neck.

"I hate making everyone wait for one day." Korra whispered, "Especially when it might never come."

"It's not your fault, Korra, you just...try to feel better soon, okay?" Asami's voice wavered and Korra felt something onto her cheek, presumably from Asami's.

"Asami, you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Korra, shh, just try to rest, 'kay?"

"I keep thinking...it's better if I died."

"Korra, I...I don't think anyone here's ready to lose you, we'll do everything to make you comfortable, so don't worry about anything, alright?"

"Asami...can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, you're my friend."

"It might...change that...in a bad way."

"Don't worry, Korra-"

"No, you don't understand, before coming here my longest friendships outside my family and Katara was five days, after that, no one wanted to be around me!"

"You can wait until you're better, if you want."

"No, it's best to disgust you now, I may as well lose you while I'm losing!"

"Korra...please trust me."

"I would, but I'm scared there's no other reaction for you, and I'd ask you not to hate me...but if...you slowly visit me less, and work and life make it impossible to see me altogether...I won't hold it against you."

"Korra," Asami gave Korra a brief squeeze, " _that_ won't happen, that's not even an excuse, I'll quit my job before it let get in the way of what really matters."

"What if I...liked...girls?"

"U-um, like, or _like_ like?" Asami felt Korra shake silently, until she broke into a few more sobs.

"I love girls, I wish I didn't, but I do...no number of kisses from Mako changed that about me, it just frustrated me."

"Korra...there's nothing wrong with...liking who you like."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Korra...I wanted you to feel better before saying something about it, but I...I always wanted a girlfriend, I tried to keep a boyfriend, that didn't work, but I failed so many times before, I was scared to ask you out, because you are such an amazing person, and a wonderful friend, and I'd rather not win your heart if it meant risking another tremendous loss in my life...Korra, you are so, _so_ brave, and I'm so happy you trusted me with this, I'll never tell anyone, I promise."

"Asami, I would agree to be your girlfriend."

"When this is over?"

"Or now, even, who knows how long I could be like this?"

"Korra...maybe now's not the time to start a romantic relationship, I...I'm already scared when I'm around you, what if I upset you? I can't...I'm sorry, but I'm so scared of upsetting you, or hurting you somehow."

"Then I already know you won't, not on purpose! I know you from the time we've spent together, I feel like...we know each other as though we'd been dating, we're so in sync! And, Asami, I'm crazy for you, I...I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"I appreciate that, Korra, but...I need some time to think about it."

"Take all the time you need, I'll be here...l-look, if you don't want to right now, that's fine! One day, right? U-um, w-will you still visit me?"

"Of course I will." Asami took a breath and stroked Korra's back. She heard a light shudder as Korra trembled, a small gasp escaping her lips, "Um, you alright, Korra?"

Asami backed away and found a light blush on Korra's cheeks, "Uh, uh-huh, I just...hm, that felt really nice...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so...caught up, sorry."

"It's alright, I should apologize, that may have been more affection than I should have showed, and you need rest, it is late." Asami lowered Korra, who's eyes widened in mild alarm.

"W-wait, Asami, um, I...I'm not ready to let go yet! I...I...I want you to hold me." Korra closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears, "I don't know, I just feel so...empty now! I'm sorry, I just-"

Asami waited for Korra to finish, instead she fell silent, "Korra, are you alright?"

"I just realized I said...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, I don't what came over me...I guess I got clingy."

"You scared me when you went silent, that's all, you don't need to apologize." Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and held her upright again, "See the radio's clock? Keep telling me when it changes every five minutes, I can see it too, so if you miss the time, I'll know you're asleep, I'll hold you until then, alright?"

"J-just hold me for five more minutes, you shouldn't put yourself out for me like that."

"I'm afraid I'd do just about anything for you."

"Just...promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"You won't do everything I ask just for me...make time for yourself, too...Asami...I want you to be happy, this is hardly living...forget it, _don't_ be my girlfriend, go out and find someone who can hold you back, I can't let you stay here like this!"

"I promise."

"Good, now...um, maybe visit her with me sometime, I just want to know that she's making you smile better than I can."

"Who said anything about finding someone else?"

"What...what are you talking about, just now, I told you-"

"I now what you _told_ me to do, but Korra, you _asked_ me to not do everything just because you said so--that's the thing I promised to do, I promised to live, and this is the life I choose."

"Asami-"

"You're the only one for me...but if we're going out now-"

"Wait, really?"

"Hearing you say all this...it's made realize that you're stronger than I thought, so I'm a little less scared now...just...tell me when you need some space."

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna get up here with me?"

"Uh, I-I don't know...um, I mean, I do, but-"

"It's alright, I just...I wish I was better, that way you wouldn't just have to hold me here, you could hold me on a couch, or on a bench, you could feel my hand in your hair-" Korra sniffled covered her mouth, "What's going on with my eyes? Avatars don't cry!"

"You're not beholden to the rules people make up...we can make our own rules." Asami kissed Korra's forehead and lowered herself to met Korra's eyes, "Which side?"

"Huh?"

"Which side do you want me on?"

"Um, I-o-on the right, so in the morning, I can see the light in your hair."

"That's so cute, Korra."

"The basic things are all I have, but I'm glad you agree...it'll be so cute."

Asami smiled and laid Korra back, then held her arm under her legs and aligned them with her torso, then went to a closet and brought back a spare blanket Korra frowned as Asami lay on her blankets, while using only one for herself.

"Asami, take some of my blankets, or get under here with me, it's supposed to get really low tonight!" Korra admonished, she felt her heart drop as she realized how she must have sounded, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to sound so mean, I was just...I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, and you're right...it just feels so sudden."

"I know...but...you're right. Alright, there's a guest room across the hall, you can have that one."

"But...I want to stay here so I can be close to you."

"Asami, I'll be fine."

"Uh, wait, never mind, it's warmer with two of us, anyways." Asami pulled back the blankets and felt a fine film of sweat develop on her forehead as she sat down, pulled her legs into bed, and pulled the blankets on top, "Um, so...I'll hold you up, then?"

"Well...you can hold me close without sitting up." Korra's breath caught in her throat as Asami wrapped her arms around her waist, and pulled them together.

"Korra, that's not too tight, is it? If you need space, tell me."

"I just...I don't know why I'm breathing so hard."

"Um, well...you're...comfortable?"

"Yes."

"N-not...upset about anything?"'

"Well, as long as I don't think about...a few days ago, no...not right now."

"You're happy?"

"Y-yes, very...I-I mean, I know...what it means, what I feel, just...not why." Korra turned away, trying to figure out why exactly either of their breathing would have increased.

"I know what you mean, I feel that, too...it doesn't make any sense, but I still...kind of like how it feels." Asami admitted, unable to determine what they did or said to become so excited, besides the fact that Korra was in her arms. The more she thought of it, the more she realized that neither of them really thought much about something like this, so even the notion that proximity could kick up their heart rate was foreign, but there was no other reason for the insane rush she felt.

"Really?" Korra moved Asami's chin so the engineer would see her happy, sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes...how do you feel?"

"It's exciting, and...such a rush, like...if you kissed me--my lips...I think it'd feel like that?"

"I guess neither of us never let ourselves picture this kind of situation, which explains a lot."

"It does...I like the way this feels, too...Asami, I love you." Korra blushed as she exhaled deeply, her arms around Asami's neck, pressing against her back, inviting Asami to scoot down to her level.

"I love you, too, Korra." Asami let Korra pull her in, until they were breathing the same air and their foreheads rested against the others, and the noses brushed, their lips close enough to smell the breath of the other. Korra's face was so bright, as were her eyes, Asami couldn't control her breathing as Korra pulled Asami closer, and a low whimper born of anticipation escaped the Avatar's lips.

Korra's hands in her hair and on her back gave Asami an intense rush of emotion, but before she got too swept up in it, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Korra's forehead, resting above Korra's forehead. Her arms trembled with so many emotions, it scared her to think which one would win out, which one would control her next action, "Asami, you can kiss my lips, too."

"I'm scared, Korra."

"It's alright...maybe one day?"

"U-uh-huh...I'm so sorry, I wanted to get lost, but-"

"It's alright, I appreciate your consideration...it just means you'll make _someone_ a wonderful wife one day."

"So will you."

"By sitting here and needing to be hand fed? I want to at least be able to wash myself...I don't want to make things awkward for anyone."

"You will need to bathe again, though, someday."

"I can't...Mom already had to clean me for long enough, I mean, I grew up, why should she have to repeat it, besides, I'm grown...that'd just be weird for her, I know it, and Pema already has to keep _four kids_ clean, _four_ , she doesn't need this."

"And me?"

"I...I can't even consider it, that would have been weird enough for you before, now our love's out here, I can't ask that of you."

"Can I ask it of you, then? I'll probably mostly have to hold you up, that should be enough time for you to, um, thoroughly clean anything below the belt, then I can wash your back and hair...you can wash your front torso and legs."

"You'll strain your back."

"What if...I help you onto your knees? Hmm, I may not even have to hold you, you can pad the edge of the tub with a folded towel, and I'll just back away."

"That's a great idea...um, can you leave me a glass or something to rinse the soap off of myself with?"

"Of course, when do you want to take that bath?"

"Sometime noonish, I don't want to forget something and make things weird for you."

"What about yourself?"

"I don't know...I mean, yeah, it'd be weird...I'm under the impression we're trying to not be intimate...physically? I'd marry you in a heartbeat--then you wouldn't have to worry, right?"

"I-really?"

"Dates are ways to get closer. Spend time with someone you like, someone you're interested now, then you eventually see that they are or aren't the one for you, you see how you interact, how you cope with their flaws, how they deal with yours...and then you decide to spend the rest of your lives together. In that sense, we've been dating a long time, even if it's hardly been a year...a lots happened, and if teaching someone to drive doesn't help with that, I don't know what is...we still have a lesson to get back to, and I think I've forgotten which pedal is the brakes...it's the big one, I think...it's important to know where that is before you step on the accelerator, right?"

"Uh-huh, but after that, you're in control...you control the car."

"Asami...I already know the brakes, I just really want to step on the accelerator now."

"I...don't know if I'm buckled up...yet."

"I'll just wait then, I've got nothing, if not time...take as much time as you need, I'll wait for you the rest of my life...and I'll hope for one day."

"Korra...I understand what you mean about dates, but this is like...the ending of that stage, you know? I-you won't need to wait long."

"We're about to get to the married stage, or the engaged stage?"

"Uh-I-I don't know, um, I like to think we're just...unannounced engaged?"

"Okay, that's great! Maybe soon then? I mean...the United Republic may not recognize us, but it...I just want to do it properly."

"Should we have Tenzin officiate it?"

"Yeah...maybe just...the handful of us, all our friends...I don't know...what if they don't accept it, though?"

"They may not exactly approve, the U.R. is mostly this way to discourage relationships that don't provide children, it's not necessarily something everyone approves of, and if anything, they'll just be shocked at first...I'm sure they'll try to be accommodating." Asami brushed her lips against Korra's forehead, and lightly ran her hands over Korra's back and shoulders.

"We're not thinking too far ahead, are we?"

"I don't think so, but for now we should get some rest, the turn of the season is the easiest time to catch something."

"Hm." Korra closed her eyes, then opened them, took in Asami's beautiful face, her green eyes, then exhaled, and let her eyes close again for the night, while Asami fell asleep, one arm under Korra's head while the other fell over the blankets on her shoulder.

Korra knew it'd be hard to dance to this new rhythm, but she wanted to try so badly, especially with such an eager partner, but she didn't want to make Asami put herself out, she still wanted to be honest with Asami about everything, so was glad Asami understood what she wanted above all; Asami knew it was going to be a wild ride, Korra was under a lot of stress, and needed to be treated with the utmost care, without being held at arms length, but without being held too closely. As afraid as they were, they wanted to trust each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something sweet I wanted to do for these two, but sweet doesn't always mean happy.


	2. Waking Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami wake up, have an interesting discussion and a rather tense bath.

Korra woke in Asami's arms, two green eyes greeting her shortly after.

"Hey, 'Sami." Korra smiled sleepily, yawning as she tried to adjust her position. After a few second's thought a frown stretched across her lips.

"Korra, is it something I did?"

"I can't move my legs...dunno why I thought I would!" she coughed back a sob as she stared at the place where Asami's arm pressed into the bed, tears streaming down her eyes. Korra squinted hard and cried, facing the mattress, "I guess I'm just not used to this! I feel so dead now, why'd I try to move my legs, why can't I just get in my head that its over?!"

"Sweetheart, I-I'm here for you." Asami had to ask herself what good that did as she ran her hand over what was accessible of Korra's face, while her outstretched hand stroked Korra's covered arm. Korra turned to look up at her, her eyes watery and her hair sticking to her face, her lip poking out as her nose ran. Asami felt her eyes water, she hated being unable to help Korra. She held onto Korra and squinted her eyes closed as she held Korra and tried to soothe her, "I wish there was something I could do for you--I feel worthless!"

"It's not your fault...I'll get used to this one day...I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, but it hurts so much."

"I'm sorry."

"Why, Korra? You would never do this to someone."

Korra moved Asami's curtain of hair and stared at the clock, "It's still pretty early...I'll just try again."

"Okay, Sweetie." Asami sniffed and rubbed Korra's shoulder, and tried to fall asleep again as well.

 

Sometime later they woke up to the sound of two familiar voices discussing something.

"It looks like Korra's awake now." It was her father's voice she heard. Korra swallowed and patted Asami's back, hoping she'd wake up.

"Good morning, everyone." Asami muttered, sitting up tiredly, looking up to find Senna and Tonraq, arms crossed as they watched her. How did she know that expression would be on their faces? She couldn't say she blame them for being concerned.

"Korra, darling, you're father and I are worried...given what's all happened recently." Senna stated calmly.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Korra pulled Asami down by the arm to indicate she should lie down. Korra noticed Asami's expression as she lay on her back, trying not to look at the parents who seemed unimpressed with her at the moment, and held her arms around Asami's ribs, and got comfortable on the taller girl's shoulder. She knew what was going on, but wouldn't say anything until they did, "What time is it?"

"It's nine. Korra, you're father and I rushed here as soon as we could, to make sure you were alright, and we were worried enough when we heard you didn't want to eat anything, and now we're trying to understand this...I know you need support but-well, does she know?"

"Mom, she knows everything...including how I've liked her for a long time now, I hope you two aren't angry, if you are, it should be me you're angry with, not her, if it was up to her, she'd be freezing on my blankets under some thin thing that's _barely_ a blanket." Korra's voice broke in several places, and she squinted as she pressed her face against Asami's shoulder, "So it was my fault, there!"

"Korra," Tonraq began, "we're not angry with anyone, just afraid...we barely know her, that didn't matter before, no, before it'd been fine, but we're worried now that...you might just be a little shaken, and...need time to collect your thoughts on-"

"I know I love her! You said that about Mom, isn't that all that matters?! She makes me feel _loved_ , in ways I've always only ever dreamed of! I want you to be happy for me, I finally found a girl who knows and accepts me, and _loves_ me!"

"Of course we're happy...we're worried you might be...I mean, sharing a bed-"

"She didn't even want to tell me that she liked--tell them, Asami! Tell them what you told me!"

"I-I," Asami turned to address the waterbenders and took a deep breath, "she-she just got done telling me about her, how she likes girls and how it affected her growing up, and I wanted to not...say anything, but it felt like I should let her know--I was going to wait until she had gotten better before telling her...I actually wasn't _ever_ going to tell her, but when...she got like this, I _had_ to tell her, someday, I just had to...and then she...told me everything and I didn't feel it was something I should hold back from her. I-I'm in love with your daughter, so...um--this isn't easy to explain."

"Well, how'd you end up staying in this bed? There _is_ a vacant guest room across from this one," Tonraq pointed out, "two on either said of it, as well as two on either side of this one..."

"She wanted to stay close to me, isn't that sweet?" Korra looked up at her parents, daring them to challenge that statement.

"It's just across the hall." Tonraq muttered.

"Don't just brush what I said aside! Isn't it nice she was worried? I told her to go to another room or cover up with me, and said it was going to get really cold, and you should have seen how worried she got, she tried to hide it, but I saw it in her eyes, I saw how! Tell me that isn't the nicest thing ever! Tell me!"

"Korra, they're just really worried." Asami soothed. This was not how she planned on Korra's parents finding out.

"No! He just ignored what I said like it didn't even matter!" Korra cried, all her feelings tearing at her for the spotlight.

"It's nice she was worried," Tonraq agreed, "but you're used to the cold, you're a waterbender by birth."

"Of course there's a but! I'm also the Avatar by birth, but that apparently doesn't mean much to Raiko, Zaheer, or the information department!" Korra spat, "At least with Asami I know what I'm doing!"

"Korra...you're still angry about that?"

"I wish it didn't matter as much as it feels like it does, but it just...is it really so hard, to tell someone people are trying to kill them? It's not like I wasn't able to understand that...Avatars are always in danger, I just...guess it doesn't matter anyways." Korra wipe her face on Asami's sleeve, "I'm going back to bed."

"This is the kind of thing we were afraid of," Senna soothed, taking Tonraq's wrist, "that you feel so horrible you can't see clearly...but you've given this some thought?"

"I've thought about it for a long time, but I was too scared before...now I just...I don't know! I want her to know, since she already spends a lot of time here over the past couple of days--she loves me, I love her...it's been that way for a long time, we just never talked about it, we didn't want to lose someone special."

"Then we'll leave it there...just...but, you're dating, or...how does this work?"

"Well, we think we're at the end of being engaged, we're already pretty close--but Asami didn't kiss me because she wants to give us some thought...and I am stuck to the bed most of the time, so...it would be weird for her. Did I mention how terrified she is, she said a lot of what you guys did, it's really not something I like explaining twice...Asami's right, though...of course you're worried."

"I'm glad she respects you as much as she loves you, and that she's being very cautious with you...if you trust her, then so will we." Senna turned to Tonraq and smiled, "Well, dear...we should get to our apartment--Asami?"

"Huh?" Asami turned to Senna, who was behind Tonraq, holding his arms like a prisoner.

"Watch over our daughter...she trusts you...you understand her, and I'm grateful she has someone like you...I hope you two stay close, I'd like to get to know you better...especially if you become a second daughter for us." Tonraq straightened his back and turned to her, she shrugged and turned back to the girls.

"I-thank you, it's an honor to have the approval of such a wonderful young woman's mother...and father?" Asami turned to Tonraq, who sighed and nodded, "Thank you."

"Take care, you two." Tonraq waved.

"Thanks, you too." Korra waved.

 

After the door shut Korra yawned, "Looks like they like you."

"I'm just glad that's over." Asami sighed.

"Worried?"

"A little."

"You need to relax, Asami." Korra kissed Asami's earlobe, flustering the businesswoman, "Maybe take another five minutes."

"Yeah, maybe I should have talked to them about...who's going to bathe you. I'm afraid they think Pema will do it, and that Pema thinks your mother will."

"We talked about it, Asami, we've got this." Korra's hand directed Asami to her eyes, "We need a cup, two towels, and that tub...probably a bathrobe, and to lock that door. Cup's already on that desk."

"I think you have a bathrobe in the closet." Asami sat up and locked the door, then went over to the closet, where she searched around until she pulled out a soft bathrobe, "Um, this one then?"

"Y-yeah." Korra gave Asami an apologetic frown as she approached with the robe.

"Uh, this is for...now." Asami held up the robe and Korra nodded.

"I don't know how you want to do this." Korra replied frankly, "Just...whatever you think is least uncomfortable."

"I'll just lay the robe under and...I guess...pull your gown up."

"Ha, ha, I wondered why I wasn't put in pajamas." Korra tried to laugh, but felt her cheeks burn a little hotter.

"It's probably for the best, you're right." Asami mumbled, rolling the dress up over Korra's sides. Her hand brushed against Korra's side, drawing a light gasp from her lips, "Sorry!"

"It's fine...I can't do even this part...I'm just glad you decided who was going to do this for me...I still hate that anyone has to deal with this, though."

"It's alright...um, I'm just going to try to focus on your shoulders." Asami informed, her hands holding the dress just over Korra's breasts.

"Okay...I'll just...look at that doorway." Korra's eyes found the entrance to the bathroom as Asami's hands ran over her shoulders, and wriggled her arms free.

"Okay, done!" Asami turned around, staring at the floor, "So, um, now...what?"

"I guess now...I'll, er, cover myself with this blanket, you can...do something about the sleeves, and from there...my...underclothes."

"Oh, right...those." Asami took a deep breath, "Alright, I'll turn around now, then?"

"Asami, if you want to stop here...I know this isn't...easy for you...but yeah, you can turn around whenever." Korra watched Asami, her eyes barely over the blankets, "M-my arms are on the sheets under this, so you won't see anything."

Asami nodded and knelt on the bed in front of Korra, "I'll just help you get your arm in, okay?" Korra nodded, blushing as she tried to focus on anywhere but Asami's face. Surprisingly for Korra, Asami had to move her arms less than the robe under her.

Korra waited until Asami was turned around to cover herself with the robes, "Okay, I mostly got it."

"Mostly?"

"My breasts are covered, but I can't pull the sash...I think most of it's under me."

"Perfect, the sash-no, I've got this, I'll roll you onto your side, free up some slack, turn you over, free up that, then tie you up."

"Alright, that works." Korra held her hands over her chest, letting out a deep breath as Asami pulled back the covers leaning over her and quickly pulling what looked like half the sash through the loops, then gently rolling her onto her other side, getting some more slack and holding her hands over Korra's waist, "Okay, um, can you do this?" Korra shook her head, "Okay, tell me if it's too loose or too tight."

Korra watched as Asami crossed one end over the other and started pulling, "A little tighter...yeah...okay, that's good."

"Not too tight?"

"Not at all, but you don't want it too loose, or...the robes could open." Korra really wished things were a little more relaxed between them, but reminded herself of the not _too_ distant future, when saying that would be less of a observation, and more of a way to flirt. The future was the easiest way to keep her mind from focusing too much on the present.

"Alright...so, your underwear."

"Yeah." Korra breathed. She glanced down at the floor as Asami reached under the robes. Her hands were trembling, and she glanced up to find Asami staring at the ceiling, she decided to not try to make things awkward by talking, it was best to just remain silent.

"Alright, that's...done."Asami got off the bed and stood in front of Korra, "No, I should get the chair."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, probably." Korra watched Asami pull the wheelchair out from under a table and sighed.

"Okay, so-Korra?" Asami knelt by Korra's side, and squeezed her hand, "Korra, if you want me to carry-"

"No, this is what that _thing_ was built for, I just wish I didn't feel so helpless." Korra pressed her lips together and breathed deeply through her nostrils.

"It's just to the bathroom." Asami shrugged, stroking Korra's back until she reached Korra's right shoulder and her hand other arm collected her legs, and pulled Korra to the edge, "Unless you'd rather not be so high up, I can completely understand that."

Korra couldn't believe how easily her smile came, so she closed her eyes and burrowed her face into Asami shoulder, "It's not that high...you won't drop me, and I'll just not look down...maybe it'll be alright?"

"Korra-"

"Let's do it." Korra sighed, "I should be fine...this is going to sound painfully cheesy, but I feel safe in your arms."

Asami chuckled and lifted Korra out of bed, "I _like_ cheese, by the way."

Korra sighed and felt very comfortable as Asami carried her, she opened an eye and looked up at Asami, "We're here already?"

"Ah, I wasn't walking too fast, was I?"

"Not at all, I thought I might fall asleep."

"I'll set you in, then?"

"Yes." Korra gripped her fists as Asami slowly lowered her into the tub, letting out a breath she wasn't aware of.

"You okay?" Asami pulled Korra's hair back, making sure to glide the back of her knuckle against Korra's temple.

"Yeah, I mean, I've got to get in here sometime." Korra looked up at Asami, "I'll get used to it...um, someday...you should go get the cup now."

"Alright." Asami let out a breath and went back to the desk. The cup had been filled with water for when Korra ate the food she didn't eat. Asami realized she still hadn't eaten, but that'd change as soon as the bath was done, "Thirsty?" Asami wondered.

"Hm, oh, you mean that...uh, I'm just not thinking." Korra started to reach back to rub her shoulder but recoiled at sudden sharpness in her shoulder, "Ah, no, not thirsty."

"Oh...I'll just pour it out real quick." Asami turned to the sink and emptied the glass, her mind stuck on what Korra said as she set the cup over the tub's drain. She never really thought about plumbing in an Air Temple, but was glad that one existed, or she'd have to take Korra to Sato Manor, and she _really_ wanted/didn't want to do that. She backed away and walked behind Korra, and rested her hands on her shoulder, "It's hard to move, huh?"

"I feel like a rusted statue, or a stone statue, if I do move I feel like I cracked in several previously unknown areas--all in my shoulder-ah." Korra looked back as Asami's hands rested on her shoulders, "That's it...it might not do much, though...it's some weird injury I have, it's probably something to do with my chi paths."

"Does it alleviate just a little pain?"

"Um, I don't know, but it's nice." Korra closed her eyes, then remembered what they were supposed to be doing, "What about the bath?"

"I know, but it relaxes you, or distracts you, so...that's good enough for me."

"Hm, I'm good now...but feel free to get back to me after you have the water filling up-oh, wait, never mind!"

"Huh?"

"By that point I'll be done with the robes."

"Oh, right...I'll have to set you up first, though." Asami stood up and started mixing the water, collecting the water in the glass. She didn't think that was too hot, Korra might want it hotter, and she didn't want to remove the robes until the water was warm enough. Asami held the glass in front of Korra and knelt next to the tub, "Hold out you hands."

Korra held her hand out and Asami poured the water into Korra's hands, "Maybe a little warmer?" Korra suggested.

She watched Asami turn the two knobs, she turned them so the ratio between them was the same, then opened the hot water some, and brought it back, "I'm not sure if that's too warm for you, just dip your finger in." Korra tried not to remember waterbending. It was one of the reasons she wasn't too eager for a bath, she could maybe swish it around and make ripples, but it was so foreign, like the water she knew was different than it used to be, and while Asami mixed the water she felt like there was something so alien in it, and realized that it was because _she_ wasn't heating the water herself, managing the temperature as casually as a flick of the wrist. She tried not to think about it, she just wanted to pretend to not think about bending at all, "That's fine."

"Alright, so I'll fill that, then?" Asami went back to the drain and held the stopper over it. Korra nodded and Asami dropped the stopper in the drain, then went over to the grab a towel and crouched next to Korra, "You want to undo to the sash?"

"You probably should." Korra turned away after Asami gave her the towel, which she held against her chest.

Asami helped Korra lower to pull the tail of her robe free, then brought her back to the back of the tub. As Asami opened her robe she felt the warm air that that poured off the water and filled the room on her skin. She bowed her head as Asami moved behind her, rolling the robe down her arms, taking her right elbow and bending it a little, moving her arm back a little, enough to pull the sleeve off. She pulled the other sleeve down and took the robe out, and dropped it to the floor.

"So, now you need to bend my knees to keep me up." Korra sighed.

"It's complicated, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but the simpler way is...a little...more involved. I'll just hold onto you and you can get my legs right." Asami nodded and leaned forward, her right hand on Korra's lower back as her other worked to slid Korra's legs back. The Avatar leaned forward, startled at the motions she didn't control, then smiled up at Asami from her place on Asami's stomach, her hands around the nonbender's waist, "That wasn't horrible."

"You look pretty startled...Korra," she sighed, looking away from Korra, "if we had to...if it'd be better...I can probably...fit in there with you."

"No, I'm fine...but thanks, I know it's difficult for you to even bring it up...I might just...like it this way better for now." Korra wasn't going to say anything about how she was trying to keep her mind of some things, and how Asami's arms were all too inviting, instead she let go of Asami's waist and set the folded towel down on the edge of the tub and leaned against it, "This is good, I'm comfortable...ugh, I didn't realize how bad my arms smelled."

"That's alright...you want to clean your armpits first, or...I should clean your back?" Asami grabbed the soap and a cloth from a rack and took a deep breath, "Okay...I'll just move your hair for now."

"I guess it'd be better to wash my back first." Korra smiled as Asami gathered her hair and lowered it on her shoulder, "I hope this isn't too uncomfortable for you."

"I'll just try to stay focused on your back." Asami promised, sitting on her knees between Korra and the faucet, wetting the cloth before lathering the soap on it and washing over Korra's back.

"Um, it'd probably be way easier if you were reaching behind me...like a hug, except not..."

Asami walked on her knees and looped her arms around Korra's back, "Like this?"

"Uh, wait, I don't smell too bad from there, do I?"

"I'll get some shampoo for your hair, it'll be good for us both."

"O-okay." Korra was concerned about anything dripping into her eyes, Asami had a point, and if her hair was to be cleaned anyways, then why not now? Why wait, if it was all a guaranteed eventuality? That question didn't make her think too much on the immediate future, but the one she would be dreaming of until one day, when that dream became a wonderful reality. Korra raised her head, surprised when Asami poured some shampoo in her palm, and started working it into the ends of her hair, "Uh, I thought you'd start at the scalp?"

"I'm not going there just yet, I want to focus completely on one thing, but I can put a dab under near your nose to help with that smell."

"No, it's better now...all I've got in my nose is strawberry." Korra chuckled. She closed her eyes and rested against Asami's midriff, Asami's breathing wasn't inaudible, but the rise and fall told her just how inconvenient this must have been. She did feel like she was cheating Asami out of a life, but the stubborn girl just had to pick babysitter over anything else she could have had. She tried not to think about anything while Asami cleaned her back, especially how she failed, now wasn't a good time to cry for anyone. It as plain to her that not thinking, or thinking only of rainbows and other nice things was near impossible, so she ended up focusing on how nice Asami's hands felt as they soaped up her back. She knew it was best to try not to think of it for long, but she really liked what all the contact was doing for her. She wished she didn't enjoy it so much.

"Ha, me too." Asami replied, feeling relieved that the strawberry invasion seemed to be a good thing. Korra's head resting against her also gave her confidence, and the approving sighs as she started on Korra's shoulders and neck removed any doubt of Korra's comfort in the matter.

"Ah, Asami, you can scrub a little harder." Korra was really starting to enjoy this way too much, and needed to not enjoy this.

"Why, is something the matter?" Asami worried, leaning back to see Korra's face.

"No, it's just...I'm afraid I may be...well," Korra wondered if there was any term that only implied what she felt, the way her nipples stiffened against the towel, how a leak became a pool of moisture between her thighs, she had to face it, this was the lovable twin of panic and though she wanted it more and more with each passing second, she really needed to convey this to Asami, and wracked her brain until she remembered the word for it, and swallowed her pride, which had an aftertaste of guilt as she uttered the word, "excited."

"Hm? Oh!" Asami pulled her hands off Korra's back and took a breath, "Uh, sorry about that."

"It's fine, it's not like it could be avoided, just...I feel really bad thinking about it."

"Oh, well, I'll try to...uh, well, I don't really know what'd work."

"I keep thinking, but I come up empty...I just don't want to feel anything right now." Korra sighed, "But I keep feeling...excited and ashamed."

"I won't say that there's nothing...intimate about this, and I can understand how you feel bad about...enjoying this...and I wish there was another way-I have to admit, I do enjoy being this close to you, washing your back...I just hope the circumstances improve one day."

"Me too...do you...uh-"

"Hm?"

"Never mind, that was a bad question."

"You don't need to worry, you can tell me."

"I...can I ask you later?"

"Sure, whenever you're comfortable with it."

Korra bit her lips as Asami resumed cleaning Korra's shoulders, "You make me feel so free."

"Sweetheart...I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm glad to say it." Korra kept her face pressed against Asami so the tear that formed would leave her eye.

"Okay...I'm moving down to your middle back, okay?" Asami waited for the shy reply, when Korra breathed a yes she lowered her hands, rolled them off the back of Korra's shoulder muscles, pressing herself close to Korra, "Is this too close?"

"Um, n-it should be fine." Korra wasn't going to say it wasn't too close, she simply rested her head on Asami upper chest and shoulder and breathed as quietly as she could.

"So, it isn't...making you-"

"Not unhappy...I'm not unhappy."

"Ha, alright, I'll try to be quick."

Korra sighed and thought she'd fall asleep, but the middle section was just behind the torso and didn't take very long at all, in half the time they spoke, Asami was done, "So now my lower back..."

"I can just...can you reach that?" Asami glanced down to find Korra smiling.

"For you, but if you're worried about me..."

"I'm...just a little uncomfortable with it-"

"Hold me up?" Korra noticed how Asami looked straight ahead as her hands left Korra's back, searched the side of the tub and found her forearm for reference, then let her arms rest on the edge of the tub, her fingertips shakily met Korra's skin. Excitedly Korra sighed, and tried to forget about it immediately, "Hm, Asami, it's alright, you've got my waist...now just don't let go."

Asami closed her eyes and nodded as Korra comfortingly rubbed her arm, "This is so backwards." Asami groaned, dissatisfied with how poorly she was handling things.

"That's not true, we're friends, Asami, we've got each other...you make me feel like I'm not an Avatar failure, and I...I want to be there in case you ever start to feel down on yourself, in addition to everything else from us...from every us there can be." Korra bit back a cry of pain as her arm overturned her decision to reach halfway across her lower back.

"Korra!" Asami's eyes flashed open and she took one hand from Korra's back, holding her up with her other one as she took Korra's forearm in her hand, "Are you okay? Is it hurt?!"

"I-I'm fine....Asami." Korra blushed as her breasts were firmly pressed into Asami's soft lavender nightgown, "Just...hm, this squeeze is good...guess you can reach me from there?"

"Just don't stretch too much, okay?" Asami breathed worriedly, both hands on the small of Korra's back, rubbing her soapy hands on Korra's back, "This might have been a bad idea...are you okay?"

"Yes, Asami..." Asami was moving her hands too lightly to clean anything, and when she sounded upset Korra knew that she was scared. She slowly bent her arms up and held Asami's arms, slowly moving her head on Asami's shoulder, "You wanna ask Pema for help?"

"I don't know what to do."

"I'm feeling a lot better, now...oh, Asami, it's such a good thing you're here, I would've sent you or anyone else away before last night...I'm so lucky."

"You and I both know you're trying to make me feel better."

"The truth doesn't always hurt."

"Korra...I'm sorry, I'm getting side tracked." Asami wiped her sleeve over her eyes and ran her hand up Korra's back, "You okay?"

"Yeah...you dropped your cloth." Korra informed, gripping the side of the tub so Asami could fish around for the cloth. Asami went back to turn the half filled water off, then settled back in front of Korra.

She held the cloth against Korra's waist and pressed it against Korra, cleaning her lower back and pausing, "Korra...you want to take the cloth? I mean...it's time to move lower, and I...I-setting you down might be a better idea, actually."

"I can reach everything else better sitting, I think." Korra mused, "And you don't have to worry about not holding me upright, so there's no tiring you back out by bending over.

"Okay, then." Asami kept her right hand where it was and leaned forward until she found the back of Korra's leg, then turned Korra onto her side and set her so she face the faucet. She turned away quickly, and walked along the side of the tub.

"You're stepping out for a bit?" Korra wondered, collecting the glass, soap, and cloth.

"No, I'll be right behind you." Asami held her hand against her cheek so it blocked her view of anything below Korra's wondering eyes and smiled. Korra smiled back and sighed as Asami ran her hand down Korra's hair, "Besides, I need to clean this up."

"And the top of my shoulders, I can't...you know." she tried to avoid the word "bend", and knew Asami would understand what she meant, if not why she didn't complete the sentence.

"Alright, then, I might need the glass, just to wet your hair." Asami moved Korra's hair back to her back and Korra held the glass out of the water.

"I'm not going to be able to rinse a _lot_ , so you can just set it behind me."

Asami poured the water slowly down the back of Korra's head, and set the glass in the tub, taking out the shampoo and squirting some into her palm, rubbing it between her hands and reaching into Korra's hair. Korra sighed as she washed what she could with her limited reach, and found that her cloth could barely get into her armpits. She tried to move her shoulder forward so she could reach better, and managed to wash both up fairly easily, by the time she was done with that, Asami had her hand on Korra's forehead, "Okay...no, you need to hold your hand there, I'll tip you back and pour, okay?"

"This takes me back." Korra looked up and held her hands over her eyes as Asami tilted her back. Korra's hands fell over her breasts and then went back up, "Sorry...just reflexes."

"It's alright." Asami reached her right behind Korra and pulled out the glass, then poured it back over Korra's head. Korra shrieked and giggled as the water poured around her hands, "Uh, having fun?"

"Yeah!" Korra replied breathily.

"Well, that's the top, now I'll just rinse the rest of your hair...lean you forward?"

"Yes."

"I'll just...tell me when my hand should back off." Asami handed the glass to Korra and slid her hand over Korra's stomach and she pushed her forward, "There."

"Okay, ready for the water."

Asami hummed her acknowledgement and poured the water down her neck, then pulled her hair back and ran her fingers through it, "Um, you want to finish up here and I'll go grab some clothes for you?"

"Sure, thanks." Korra smiled up at Asami, blew her a kiss before leaving for the clothes.

"Just tell me when you're done, I'll try to get dressed while you're finishing up, okay?" Asami called back, pulling some warm looking clothes out of the closet, along with some things for herself.

"Sure! Do you have to go to the office today?"

"Nah, I left the place in semi-capable hands, I have today free while your parents try to get settled here." Asami pulled off her gown and grabbed a brassiere. 

"Oh." Korra replied, then let her composure slip.

"Yeah, that's my reaction, apparently my reputation as going with the exiled Avatar hurt our stock _that_ badly, I suspect foul play from Reiko." Asami waited for a reply as she fastened the brassiere, "Korra?"

Korra splashed some water at her face and lowered her head, pulling her hair so it surrounded her face. Asami smoothed out the shirt she pulled on and knelt so she was behind Korra, who was apparently staring at the knee she was scrubbing. Korra shrugged and continued washing herself.

"Korra-"

"It's my fault." Korra hissed shaking out a light sob as she held her fist against her forehead, "It's my fault!"

"Korra, no, what makes you think that?" Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair, glad she had forgotten to clean Korra's shoulders earlier. She whispered softly as she soaped up her hands and ran them along Korra's shoulders, "I forgot to clean here."

Asami rubbed Korra's shoulders, fingers applying a little pressure to massage Korra's shoulders as she stopped fighting the tears and let herself cry.

"Korra, it's alright, it's not your fault, none of it is, you were just doing the best you could, please see that."

"It's my fault you're leaving," Korra sobbed striking the surface of the water with her fist, "and we're wasting time on a bath!"

"Korra, hey, it's still early!" Asami rubbed Korra's shoulders and cleaned towards Korra's clavicle, "What do you want to do?"

"I just want...I don't know, I don't want you to be so uncomfortable, and we've been here for what, half an hour doing just that!"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not going to be comfortable most of the time anyways, I'm worried about you, all the time."

"Well, I'm done then, I cleaned off, I'm done now."

"Alright, I'll set you up and give you a towel."

"That works." Korra breathed, her hand on her forehead.

 Asami held out a towel and Korra held it against her breasts while Asami pulled her up to her knees and took another towel off the rack and started to dry Korra's hair, "I don't feel like I can waste time when I'm with you."

"Thanks, but...what else can you call this? It's awkward and can't even be romantic."

"This is just...taking care of you."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know, so will I."

Asami dried Korra's arms and shoulders, then leaned close and started on her back, "I guess you'll have to stand me up or something...lay me in tub or...I don't know, this is annoying."

"I've got you like this, and once I'm done you can dry off the rest of yourself."

"The irony is that if Mom was hear, she could just bend the water off me...it's unfair to make you do this...but being the idiot I am, I didn't realize it until just now."

"No, it's my plan, remember? I suggested the bath and volunteered."

"In a way I knew you would...I wanted it to be you...I don't know, I just feel like you understand me better."

"Well, I was hoping you'd let it be me, but I'm glad you trust me."

"Well...I did get into a car with you several times."

"That you did."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrys for the wait!


	3. Changing World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days rolled pass in a blur, soon seeing Korra and Asami married.

Asami helped Korra pull up some underwear and carried the cleaned and dried Avatar to her room, and lay her down, then got her pajamas started with her eyes closed, then grabbed a shirt and pulled her arms through the sleeve, looking behind Korra, just barely finding the arms that she pulled through the sleeves, "Okay, I'll go find some pants now."

Korra focused on her buttons while Asami shuffled clothes on the other side of the room, then adjusted her pajama pants, "I still don't know how I want to spend the rest of the day...I guess napping all day is out of the question?"

"You don't want to go outside? Just thirty or so minutes of sun."

"Hm...can I lean on you out there?"

"Of course, I'll go fix you a lemonade."

"No, no, I just want to be near you, if you make me a lemonade, I want to be there...I hate to be clingy and annoying, but...there it is. I _need_ to be near you, I need to like...like it'll be the thing to heal me...if I have to be stuck in a chair all the rest of my life, then...if you have to do any favors, don't leave me alone." Asami held her palm under Korra's eye and moved some hair around, "Please, it's always just so...empty and I...I hate that, at least leave me outside with an animal or something...anything _alive_ , that's all I ask."

"Korra...I'm still learning, I'll keep that in mind."

 

Asami had moved Korra out of her wheelchair and they rested in a sunny patch against the wall. Asami smiled down at the lightly snoring Avatar down at her side. She ran her hand through Korra's hair to stir her as Jinora brought a snack up, "Korra, hey, are you hungry?" Asami rubbed one of Korra's shoulders and the waterbender slowly opened her eyes.

"What...oh, yeah...sure." Korra looked up at the Air Nun and frowned apologetically, "I'm sorry...about everything."

"It's alright, you saved the world, Korra, this is the very least I can do." Jinora left them with the bowl of fruit and went to see to the training of the airbenders.

 _"Did I? No, it was a group effort, and in the end, I would have let the Avatar Cycle end."_ she tried to eat without thinking, and the invisible circles Asami was drawing on her back helped her get through the afternoon.

 

"Well, sweetie, I'll see you this evening." Korra opened her eyes and found Asami fixing her hair in the mirror, "Oh, there you are, I was hoping you wouldn't wake up after I left."

"It's the next day...it was just last night."

"I know, and it's gotten colder, hasn't it?"

"I don't know...it doesn't really matter...I hate using you as a crutch."

"But I can get used to it, especially if you keep wearing such soft pajamas!" Asami turned and found Korra had a small smile on her lips, "I actually have some errands to run in town, I'm planning on replacing my bed with something a little...wider."

Korra's eyes lit up, as did her eyes, "I;m moving in soon?"

"Well, soon is...sooner than eventually, but yes, and to prepare for that day I need to upgrade my bedroom, maybe toss in a canoe or something, give it a homey feel for you...I also want to get a heater in there before winter, but I'm hardly home anymore, so keeping up with it isn't going to be easy. I should also set up guest rooms for when your parents visit."

"It's really happening, then...you have to tell me when you get everything set up, okay?" Korra turned her gaze to the door as a heavy knock rang out from the other side.

"That would be your parents." Asami tossed her hair back before going to answer the door, while Korra's mind raced.

"Just...don't set everything up until you're ready to deal with me full time...married, you know? I don't want you to feel swamped." Korra didn't want to say anything, but she was already tossing plans out and writing up new ones.

Asami smiled at her and chuckled, "I'll tell you when I'm ready for the married life."

"What's this about the married life?" Senna asked warmly.

"Asami's going to tell me when she gets the furniture ready for us, and she won't get all the furniture arranged until she's ready for...then." Korra explained excitedly.

"Well, shouldn't you figure out where that'll be before then?" Tonraq inquired.

"I'll be fine with whatever Korra picks." Asami turned to Korra, who was smiling up at her.

"I think here would be fine, how about I ask Jinora to have a blast with it?" Korra was relieved when her father chuckled.

"I'll ask her, then." Tonraq promised.

"I have to leave now, okay, Korra?" Asami walked back to Korra and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Asami," Korra kissed Asami near the ear, making Asami giggle as she leaned back, "I'll miss you."

"Ah...I know..."

"I don't mean...I mean...I can wait, I'm really excited, so...I'll have something to look forward to."

"You won't have to look to long." Asami smiled, stepping back from the smirking Avatar.

 

The next couple of weeks were the same, until Asami left, at which point her parents brought her a tray with a chisel and a round disk. She cut a square edged snowflake into it, giving the shape a mechanical yet natural appearance.

She finished after a handful days, not having bothered to count, and wondered if the Future Industries symbol would become irrelevant, if even they would forget why the broad edges of the flake were so gear like, if her betrothal necklace's shape would be rendered insignificant by time. Of course it would, the thought scared her, but Avatars before were partly forgotten after a few full Avatar Cycles, and the moment was where the love was born, it would be forgotten, just as she would. Wan, the most important Avatar, was forgotten, obscurity was guaranteed, in a way that was reassuring, she didn't want to be remembered as the Failure Avatar, even though she styled herself as such.

Korra finished adding the chain and slid it between the mattresses after the icy blue snowflake and velvet red disk's paints had dried, the top and bottom arches were white and green, and the rest of it was bright yellow, including the spaces in the snowflake to give the appearance of a light beyond the foreground.

"Korra, Asami's here." Senna warned. Korra looked up and nodded.

"I hid it already." Korra informed, sighing sadly.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Senna sat next to Korra and set a hand on her temple, guiding her daughter to face her, "Sweetheart?"

"Everything's fine, but I worry...what if she could be doing something else...seeing someone else...it'd be lonely, but wouldn't she be happier?"

"But she's with you."

"Yeah...and she said she wouldn't be anywhere else, if she could help it...if she won't be free, I'll keep her close."

"That isn't...the only reason you're...doing this?"

"No, I love her and I want her to be close to me, I just...sometimes wish she hadn't promised to be there for me, I could have let her go, and if she ever felt guilty, I could have told her not to, and...and she could be happy."

"You're awfully own today."

"I'm done...now I have to wait, but the more time passes, the more anxious I am...what if she's...not happy with this, what if I will get better, and I could just...give this time?"

"I faced a question once: What if his father calls him back? What if he has the choice between freedom to go home or marriage in his new home, what will he choose? What should I want for him? And I found my answer." Senna smiled at Korra as she rested her hand on her shoulder, "I decided the answer was to _not_ ask questions about someone else, a little trust goes a long way, so leave it in her hands, and you won't be wrong, trust the love she has for you...if you can trust her with that, your mind will be more at ease."

"If I could walk though...if I were free-"

"Korra..."

"It'd be a lot easier to carry myself through the wait."

"That's understandable."

Korra looked up and found Asami in a red dress, hand on her forearm as she waited silently.

"I'll survive, though." Korra promised, meeting grassy green eyes with her own aquamarine ones.

"I'll carry you until you can," Asami vowed, knelt by Korra's bed as she took Korra's hand between her own, "I'll carry you the rest of my life if I must."

 "That's what I'm afraid of."

 Asami smiled, "I'm not afraid, Korra, not when I see you smile." she swallowed as her right hand lowered, "I finally got the bed through the bedroom door."

"So...now _our_ bedroom door?" Korra resisted the urge to pull the necklace out now and settled on lowering her and Asami's clasped hands to the bed, "In...maybe a month or two?"

"Or...week or...whatever, um, if you're ready to name a date."

"I think I am...if you are, then I know I am." Korra wished there was some way to know if Asami was ready for her proposal, but she remembered her mother's words, and glanced up to see her parents holding each other as they smiled, happy for her.

"Well, we can work on that...um...Korra," Asami removed her hand from Korra's and ran it through her hair, as she brought a small velvet box slowly into view, almost seeming to think better of it before revealing it and shakily offering the case, "I...I want to ask...you...would you marry me?"

"Asami..." Korra stopped Asami's potential apology by sliding the disk out and holding it by the short chain, a sheepish smile playing with her lips, "you took the words right out of my mouth."

Asami let out a breath of relief and looked like she'd say something, but kissed the midst of the group of fingers holding the chain, "So, do I put that on myself, or..."

"I get that honor...I may need that chair." Korra knew Asami understood she meant the wheelchair and rolled it to the bed, set the brakes on the wheels, and helped Korra in, then knelt in front of the seated Avatar and let her lock the chain together. Asami turned to the mirror on the nightstand and admired the necklace.

"It looks very good on me, the snowflake's very pretty."

"Thanks...I made it myself."

"Wow, that's impressive, I'm not sure if I could come up with something like this...how long did it take you?"

"Eh, eight or nine days? I didn't have much time to work with...but it kept me occupied."

"It's so beautiful."

"Like the ring you got me, I'm sure."

"Ah, yes, the ring." Asami smiled as she pushed the box into Korra's waiting hands, lifting the lid back to reveal a gold ring, cut so the sides looked like gear teeth, with a shiny quartet of the elemental colors of the Avatar.

"Oh, wow," Korra smiled as she held out her finger for the multicolored ring, and laughed as she guided Asami up for an embrace, "this is beautiful, so...bright, vibrant...oh, Asami, I love it!"

"It's the reason you had so much time on your hand these days, why it took me so long...I was afraid I'd mess up."

"I know the feeling..."

"I like how the snowflake has teeth edges like a gear." Asami whispered.

Korra giggled, "I was hoping you'd notice!"

"I guess we had the same idea?"

"Yeah...we did."

 

Korra smiled up at Asami as she slid into bed, "Tenzin had a turtle duck." Asami laughed.

"I heard...Jinora wanted to get started right away, didn't she?" Korra reached out to touch the betrothal necklace on Asami's neck.

"Yeah, I just asked when she would be ready, she said she's not waiting for her hair to grow back out, and said she'd make the whole place 'a romance wonderland' in a few days' time, at which point Tenzin pointed out you and I talked about having the wedding in this room, but Jinora insisted on opening the gathering hall, the tables from her unveiling ceremony are still in place, she said we should take the opportunity to use that room just once more, if it's alright with us."

"Sounds nice, but ask if Zhu Li can temper her...enthusiasm without hampering it...Bolin said he'd call all his friends, that included Varrick."

"Wow, we don't have to worry about who's not close enough to be bothered with a wedding, just let Bolin call up every face he knows."

"I tried to talk to him...but he was fun to watch."

"Hm, I'm glad you were entertained." Asami slid her arms around Korra, and felt the Avatar's breathing once again pick up. Tonight she let herself think about all the place this could go, she inhaled through her nose and controlled her breathing that way, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited, and she hoped Korra knew the tremble that followed each outward breath was only the result of great effort and focus. The hand that stroked her side seemed to do so only out of curiosity, to see if Asami's focus would break a little for a glimpse. Asami knew it wasn't completely fair to be so stoic, so she let out a deep breath sucked back in with a shake. She held Korra's head over her breasts and against her shoulder while her other hand took in the feel of Korra's back, "Hm, sweetie..."

"I know...I just wanted to...I don't know, I guess sometimes...it just hurts how calm you are, I hate thinking that way, but...there it is."

"I can see that...I was afraid it seemed that way, but I want you to know, I am crazy for you."

"Ha...I know it shouldn't, but hearing that makes me happy."

"Well...I think hearing that should make you happy....it'd make me happy."

"Asami, I'm crazy for you," Korra punctuated it with a kiss, "this is as calm as I'll get until I fall asleep...which I should probably do now, huh?"

Asami chuckled and ran her hand through Korra's hair, "Well, you probably should get some rest."

"Good night, Asami," Korra sighed, "I love you."

"Good night, Korra, I love you, too." Asami kissed Korra's forehead and felt her fiance relax as the pair slowly fell asleep.

 

The next couple of days were bustling, with more activity than Tenzin was comfortable with, but such was the air, so he just went with it and hoped nothing would go wrong, in the end, things turned out better than he thought they would.

"You're not used to fun, are you, Tenzin?" Kya teased.

"I'm not used to so much excitement, if that's what you mean." Tenzin replied coolly.

"This is going to be a blast!" Bumi shouted, slamming his fist into an open palm.

"Agreed, this'll be epic!" Varrick shouted.

Asami turned to see the siblings and Varrick and took a deep breath. This was actually happening, "Which one of you has the time?"

"Sixteen hundred and thirty hours, Lady Sato!" Bumi saluted extravagantly.

"Thirty more minutes." Asami breathed.

"Can't wait, can you?" Varrick grinned.

"No, I just-" Varrick whispered something that made Bumi laugh, "Well, it _has_ been all day, I just...have too much time on my hands."

"Should'a got drunk, then, you'd probably almost oversleep, but you wouldn't be complaining about having nothing to do!" Bumi pointed out.

"I guess she doesn't have your type of bachelorette parties." Kya pointed out, "No wonder you're still single, you never show up!"

"Correction, he never shows up _alone_ , Kya." Tenzin butted in.

"True, that's bringing a reason why 'these two should not be wed', just begging for objection." Kya shook her head.

"Well, I need something to hold onto when I'm that drunk!" Bumi said defensively.

"It just gives a bad impression." Tenzin stroked his beard, "Regardless if or not the person you're there together with is _together_ with you."

"I'll see if they need help with-"

"Nope, her dad's going to have to push her down the aisle anyways, besides, you can't see the bride until you're in the hall." Varrick crossed her arms and she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the rule was one night. Who even makes up these rules?" Asami sat down and waited.

"Ha, ha, I guess whoever made it up realized how much it'd try people's patience!" Bumi laughed.

"Never seemed to get in the way of your parties." Tenzin held his hand to his head and sighed, "You were always a party animal."

"So, what's the plan?" Kya interrupted, "dinner for an hour, here, or at your place?"

Asami looked up stammered, "I-I guess here, Jinora decorated everything...except Korra--ah, now I know where she is, must be helping dress Korra, otherwise she'd be giving you the tour."

"I helped toss the paper along the walls." Bumi pointed up at the decorative paper, smiling proudly.

"That you did, Bumi, that you did." Tenzin nodded.

After what felt like hours, the door to the side opened.

"Okay, and--here she is!" Jinora led Senna into the room, "We're ready for you to stand on the stage, the bridesmaid and best man are at their posts, and--father, make sure Ikki and Meelo stay in their seats, I stayed up all night to make sure everyone was seated for optimal visibility, I don't need them jumping around and distracting Gran-gran!"

"But there are plenty of seats-" Tenzin began, but Jinora waved her finger.

"Yes, there is, but it would be awkward to have everyone spread out over the entire room, I arranged everything perfectly." Jinora crossed her arm and waited for him to disagree.

"Better listen to her, dear." Pema chuckled, walking in from the other side of the room.

"Right, Bumi, you inspire Meelo to sit properly, I'll go over meditation techniques with Ikki so she doesn't snap at Meelo if he fidgets." Tenzin lead his brother out from where Pema arrived.

"And I'll go sit next to Zhu Li!" Varrick started out, then turned to Jinora, "We _are_ seated together?"

"Why would I seat you two apart?" Jinora smiled, then turned to Kya and winked, "I also made sure you had a good seat."

"A good seat?" Kya blushed, irritated eyebrows bent towards the wedding planner, "I-I have no idea what a good chair is!"

"Try telling me that in a couple _million_ years! A good seat is right next to the Chief of Police." Jinora smirked at Kya's red face and held up her finger to prevent any comeback, "I see everyone's hearts! My eyes cannot be deceived."

"Is that why you seated yourself next to Kai, or was it impossible to sit elsewhere without messing up the arrangement?" Kya crossed her arms as she grinned vengefully.

"Who is he again?" Jinora stepped quickly out, gesturing with her hand for everyone to follow, "Oh, Asami, your route is back through the door next to me, entering from the front end of the hall."

"Should I go now?" Asami pointed at the door and Jinora nodded.

 

Bolin sat down next to Su Beifong and crossed his arms, " _I_ should have been the best man."

"It doesn't mean Opal and Mako's getting married, it's just where the dice landed...literally," Su pointed out, "They didn't want to pick one over the other because they didn't want this conversation."

"I know...I sometimes hate fate, then remember it brought me to Opal in the first place...fate's mean."

"They do say fate's a cruel mistress--but she always gets what she wants."

 

Kya sat next to Lin and turned briefly to her, "Lin." she nodded.

"Kya...good to see you again." Lin turned to glance at Kya and smiled, "This reminds me of us."

"Our moms furious." Kya smirked at the memory and leaned back in her chair.

"Your dad seemed cool with it." Lin pointed out.

"That's because he didn't really understand family how we do...so he wasn't really bothered when he heard we eloped." Kya frowned at the wink Lin gave her, "Eh-"

"We have a lot to catch up on about." Lin replied. Kya bit her lip and blushed.

 

Asami stood next to Jinora, and watched the large doors open to let in Korra, wheeled in by her father.

She swallowed as Korra was wheeled up the ramp onto the stage, Jinora smiled between the two and cleared her throat, "Friends, family, we have gathered here today to witness the union of Avatar Korra and Asami Sato."

Jinora turned to Asami and recited the vows the couple wrote up, "Do you, Asami, vow to love Korra as your wife, to love and hold for the rest of your lives, come what may?"

Asami smiled at Korra, who was slightly fidgeting, probably feeling awkward being seated, but she was definitely nervous, "I do."

"And do you, Korra," Jinora turned to Korra, hoping she wouldn't mess up on Korra's vows, "vow to love Asami forever, in the coldest nights and the hottest days, no matter what?"

Korra smiled, swallowing her nervousness for a moment, "I do."

"If anyone has a reason why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or remain forever silent." Jinora counted to five and turned to Korra and Asami, and made sure to remember the last part that Korra and Asami couldn't stop talking about, "Mako, the rings? As an Air Nun of the Air Nation, I hereby proclaim you're married, you may kiss the Avatar."

Korra smiled and looked up at Asami, she could swear her blue eyes got a little bigger as Asami bent forward, kneeling she extended her ring and slipped it onto Korra's finger, and tilted her own finger up to let Korra put her ring on, then leaned forward. Korra seemed to struggle to slowly lean forward to meet her halfway so she didn't rush forward to quickly.

Korra rested her hands on Asami's back, hands applying a little pressure as she awaited her kiss, and felt her face heat up as their lips touched. Korra let Asami back up to stand and looked up at her dad, "Help me up?" Tonraq nodded and support back while Opal and Mako pulled Korra upright. Korra held her hand out to Asami, giving her a million yuan smile, "One more?"

Asami smiled and wrapped her arms around Korra's waist and leaned forward to give her another kiss, at which point Jinora started clapping, a clap that rippled through the room and echoed within itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't want to do too many time laps, hopefully this was alright, though. The next chapter is the smut, but it's not all rainbow and sunshine, so be warned if you expected a happy bedtime scene!


	4. Passion and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a great joy, but difficult as Korra's wife, Asami wasn't sure she could work up the courage to be her lover as well, until Korra has a brief discussion with her.

There was something strange, Korra decided, about leaving with Asami, something strange and new that she hoped would never get old. She looked up at the buildings they passed and took a breath, "I feel like I've never noticed this stuff before...or that it's different...maybe I just didn't live here before...or we're married now...there's something weird about it--a good weird."

Asami laughed, "Good to hear, I also feel something different, I thought it was just because you were in my car and I was taking you _from_ Air Temple Island in the evening."

"After eating and celebrating for an hour?"

"That too...I keep feeling like your parents are going to follow me and take you back."

"Should I have had you guys talk more before now?"

"I think I'd feel like this anyways."

"Well, I can't really get around by myself, so that might be it."

"O-oh...there is that."

"I'd drive, but last time we almost hit a vine." Korra smiled as Asami glanced back at her, "Don't worry, my parents probably feel like you just stole me from them, I guess they'll want to visit tomorrow."

"Should I have invited them--should I invite them?"

"Uh, that might be weird, maybe just see what they do."

"Ha, and be ready for anything!"

"Yep." Korra looked up at the windshield and found Sato Manor just ahead, "Wow...I'm actually going to be living here..."

"Is that alright? I can probably find room in the vault to buy a smaller little something."

"No, no, it's fine, it's just really big, considering...you know...I might have to stay on the lower floors or something."

"Good thing I sloped part of the stairs, it's not steep, so I can get you up or down whenever you need to do either."

"But won't you need a new carpet for that?"

"Nah, I just had to set it back down and trim off any eyesores."

"I'm impressed...you didn't really have much time did you?"

"I had enough training, fortunately, to make up for the short time." Asami pulled into the garage, turned off the engine, unbuckled, got out, went around to Korra's side, set the wheelchair by the passenger door and made sure the wheels were locked then opened Korra's door. Korra had the seat belt coupling as high as she could, up to her midriff, and let Asami pull it off the rest of the way.

 

Asami lowered Korra onto the bed and let out a deep breath when Korra kissed her jaw, "Ah, Korra, how about I help you into your pjs?"

"Hm, alright." Korra kept her eyes on the ceiling as Asami undressed her and fitted her in a change of pajamas they brought back from Korra's room at Air Temple Island, "So, uh, come to think of it, that was the first time we kissed...earlier today."

"It was." Asami agreed, getting into bed from the opposite side.

"It was nice." Korra watched Asami, smiling.

"It was...um-"

"Sorry, you, uh, probably want to get some sleep, huh?"

"Oh, well, we can stay up a little while...talk some or just lay here."

"Hold me while I figure out which?" Korra held out her arm and Asami smiled as she slid closer to her.

 

Korra was beginning to notice a pattern that'd been running for a couple of nights now, an while she understood Asami was still getting used to the change, she wished she could make here a _lot_ more comfortable than she seemed.

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"This is nice, resting against you, but...I...you and I are together now."

"I know."

"So...I just want you to know that...I want to...make you more comfortable, you seem tense, like I've recently developed cracks and enough pressure will break me."

"I...have been feeling a lot more nervous."

"I understand, but I want you to be happy."

Asami smiled, "But I am happy."

"I mean...in the way that most people are...together, I mean, I _am_ your wife now."

"I still feel incredibly lucky about that."

"Well, look, I'm not very good with words...so...why don't we kiss more often?"

"I guess...I don't know."

Korra slid her hand under Asami's shoulder, "I get it, but...I...we're married now, and I'm glad you're so respectful and everything, but I...would like for us to become a little more...intimate."

Asami stared down at her hands and sighed, "I don't...know-"

"What do you want, then?"

"I just want us to be happy."

"This is a pretty complicated situation, huh?" Korra rubbed Asami's arm and pulled so she'd slid closer, "Asami...I'm far from cut off from the outside world, TV, radio, I hear people...they think I don't hear, but I know they think I'm plain, and maybe I am...most say I'm...the top of the ten most unattractive, but that's fine...as long as you think otherwise, just from a purely aesthetic point of view...what do I look like to you?"

"Raiko was out playing twisted games while we were fighting, it's just-"

"That's not what I'm worried about," Korra rested her hand under Asami's chin, "tell me how you feel...tell me what you want from this."

"You...are so beautiful, Korra, and I love you."

"I love you too...just...I'm not just your burden, or a patient for you to care for, or a mess to constantly clean up after, I...know, my emotions are just really crazy and...I don't...sleep peacefully most days, but Asami, I've...I've got other stuff, too, that make up who I am, I-I want to be...your wife, in all the ways I can be, I don't have many, but...I am ready for the married life...all of it, not just you taking care of me, or me waking you up crying over something from weeks ago, and I just get the feeling you're scared of making a mistake, but...but I don't have a short life expectancy, most Avatars live for at least a hundred years," Korra took a breath after she swallowed a mouthful of tears and wiped her face against Asami's shoulder, "and I don't even want to think of how the boost Aang's spirit energy being trapped for a hundred years will affect me...but you always want to be there for me and...anything could happen before the hundred year mark, I've accepted it...the most important people in my life now will fade later, and I'll be alone, and it'll be scary, but I don't want to...be so distant from you, and I just...I afraid you're scared of me, how I'll feel...years after, or the morning after or...I just want you to...not be scared."

Asami ran her hands over Korra's back and sighed, "I don't know how to say...what I felt, but you're right...every word, I'm scared and I don't now how to ask...if it's okay to be so..."

"I just want you to be happy, I don't want you to walk on eggshells all the time, what kind of life is that? You'll suffer enough...I'm just...a mess, and you have to deal with me...I know you're scared you'll hurt me, but trust me...I won't hurt myself on you."

"Korra...you...thank you...I really needed to hear this." Asami let out a long, quivering breath as she stroked Korra's side.

"If you want just rest for now..."

"I-for too long I've been holding that question...if it was or wasn't okay to touch you, if it was too soon since..." Asami pressed her hand against Korra's back and kissed into her hair, "I've wanted to hold you tighter than I have been, I've...you just seem like...you might need some time-"

"I seem helpless...vulnerable?"

"I...I try not to think in those terms, but I do, but now...I see that...that..."

"There's more to my body than weight to lug around?"

"I see there's more to your body than what I've seen, it just felt too easy though, and I didn't want you to feel embarrassed."

"You're so sweet." Korra kissed Asami's jaw and swallowed a lump in her throat, "That's why you were scared, it's why you won't let yourself touch me, I hope I've shown you though...I am ready."

"Korra..." Asami took a deep, nasally breath and lowered herself so she was eye to eye with Korra, "C-can I..."

Korra pressed her fingers against Asami's lips, "Just...slowly start to do something...and if I don't want to, I'll let you know."

"...Kiss the bride?" Asami finished, once Korra's fingertips left her lips. Korra smiled and held Asami by the shoulder, eagerly pushing her lips against Asami's, sighing contentedly as Asami started kissing all around her face, her chin, finding her lips several times, taking quick, shallow breaths before going back to her chin, her jaws, and slowly rolled Korra onto her back. She stared at Korra's face as she ran her hand over Korra's forehead, and took a particularly deep breath as she tucked a luck of hair behind her ear, a brief murmur on her lips as she leaned forward to kiss Korra's lips, "I love you, Korra."

"I love you, too, Asami." Korra breathed, before leaning up to press her lips against Asami's. Asami brushed against Korra's bottom lip as she crawled down, kissing Korra's neck, enjoying Korra's sighs and breaths as much as Korra was enjoying her lips on her skin, "Sit me up?"

Asami leaned back and helped Korra upright, and leaned her against the headboard. Asami kept her right hand on Korra's back, her left reached around her to rest on Korra's waist before it floated up to rubbed her thumb against Korra's lips. Korra's bottom lip retreated for a moment before returning and rubbing against the other now it was moist.

"I love you so much, Korra...I want...I wish things-"

"I know...me too...but I want to make due with what we still have, so...don't worry about anything."

Asami nodded and pressed her lips to Korra's, following Korra's as she slowly parted her lips, breathing out from her mouth as quickly as she breathed in through her nose, until their mouths covered the spaces between them. Korra took a few deep, slow breaths before rolling her tongue along the inside of her mouth until it touched the corner of Asami's mouth. She partly opened her eyes and ran her thumb along the corner of Asami's eye, which shortly fluttered opened. Asami hummed as Korra's tongue touched the inside of her mouth again and she went back to stroking Korra's back and side, encouraging Korra to enter.

Korra licked Asami's tongue, moaning as Asami licked it back, sending her tongue out further to follow Korra's. Korra moaned sweetly in her embrace and Asami leaned forward, exploring more deeply, her hands pressing circles along Korra's back and side, she paused as their teeth met and backed up, "I guess we needed a breather...I could lay down, that way you don't have to lean over me like that." Asami nodded and slowly pulled Korra to lie down, moving over her so both her hands we on Korra's back.

"Korra...I want..." Korra laid her hand on Asami's face and guided her to her lips, but Asami smiled and lowered herself. Korra smiled and entangled her hair in Asami's hair, "Just...tell me if you need to stop."

Korra sighed as Asami kissed her neck and backed up to unbutton Korra's shirt, breaking eye contact once to look down briefly to find the buttons fourth to sixth buttons, "You wanted to look at me?"

"Yes...but it just..."

"Don't worry about me, I'm excited to keep going."

"Alright." Asami opened the shirt and found two erect nipples waiting for her. Asami bit her lip as she glanced up to see Korra as she touched her breasts. Korra's chest rose into Asami's hands as a low moan escaped Korra's lips. Asami hummed until Korra looked at her, and lowered her lips to take in Korra's light brown nub, licking lightly around it and brushing her lips over it. Korra sighed, groaning as Asami caressed her.

Korra looked down to see how absorbed Asami was in fondling her, and was satisfied to see that Asami seemed to be enjoying this, but she had to know for herself, so after taking a deep breath, she lifted Asami's chin to pull Asami away for a moment, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Asami blushed and turned away, "I'm...not enjoying _my_ self, I'm enjoying _your_ self."

Korra smiled and guided her lover's mouth to her other breast, shuddering as Asami's tongue pressed against her stiff peak, while her lips moved on her breasts, "I'm enjoying yourself, too, Asami."

Asami sighed as she looked up at Korra, breaking her kiss for a moment, "Good to hear."

"Ah!" Korra pushed her arms into the bed, trying to push into Asami's mouth, when a sharp pain buzzed through her shoulders.

"Korra," Asami held Korra, her hands lightly resting on Korra's shoulders, "maybe we should stop for tonight..."

"No! Please, I want to keep going!" Korra insisted, struggling to not cry over a little pain, but it wasn't just the pain, but why she was in pain, it all flooded her as Asami held Korra's shoulders, "Please...I'm feeling way better, too, you sure you're not a waterbender?"

"You're so _not_ feeling better, I can hear it in your voice."

"I'm not lying! I feel...emotionally better, I want to...be flooded with feelings of you love, just once, please...just tonight...I want to know what it is...why people...why people keep having the kids I hear them complaining about--when we were out looking for airbenders, I just kept wondering _why_ , why...so please, just this once?"

"Korra..." Asami found it hard to argue, "once you collect yourself-"

"But-"

"Just enough so you can kiss-" Korra pressed her lips against Asami's and sniffled, "that wasn't the way I meant, Kor-ah..."

Korra interrupted with another kiss and wriggled her tongue through Asami's lips, and whine as she moved her mouth against Asami, wanting her to do the same, Asami complied and Korra took a deep breath, holding Asami, her fingers in her hair as their teeth clashed and scraped. She winced several times but didn't want to let go, and Asami seemed to understand that, for she also persevered, "I'm ready, Asami, please..."

"Korra..." Asami leaned back onto her knees, her hands on Korra's sides.

"Ple...yes." Korra's eyes flickered between Asami's worrisome gaze and the fingertips bent to slide under her pajamas. Korra started to shake her head for emphasis, but Asami shook her head.

"I'll do this, it might take me more time than you to recover from what just happened as it is, I don't want you straining yourself again, so just try to take it easy, okay?"

"Okay--wait, if you're still upset-"

"I should be ready as soon as I'm out of this gown and we kiss a little more...here." Asami crawled up Korra's body until her knees were on either side of Korra's breasts. She slowly brought Korra's hands up to grab the hem of her gown and backed up.

"And here I thought I wouldn't be able to undress you." Korra sniffed as rest of Asami's skin was revealed. Korra groaned dreamily as she lowered her hands and set the fabric aside, "You're so beautiful...oh, Asami..."

Asami smiled and knelt over Korra again, "You want to see this, right?"

"Yes..." Korra brought her shaky hands to Asami's side, breathing heavily as she pulled Asami's panties down, "Oh, Asami..." Korra groaned as Asami rose to her feet and stepped out of her underwear, "Oh, 'Sami."

Asami smiled at Korra and took the underwear to drop it off the side of the bed, then knelt between Korra's legs, "Um, just gonna...take this off now." Korra smiled at Asami as she slipped her fingers under the light blue pajamas, and tossed them behind her, "Your...panties?"

"Yeah, um." Korra groaned as Asami removed the deep blue undergarments and tossed them aside. Asami let out a deep breath as she leaned forward and crawled up along Korra's body. She stroked Korra's sides and licked at Korra's nipple, eliciting a soft, blissful cry from Korra's lips.

"I should remove your shirt, you're already sweaty." Korra held her arms at her side and Asami reached into the shoulders of the shirt and pulled it down Korra's arms. Asami took a deep breath as she held Korra's shirt in her hand, she took a brief not of her own heavy breathing, the shake in her arms that either came from the chill in the air or her arousal, she liked it, whichever it was. She tossed the shirt behind her and leaned over Korra, face to face, her bottom lip held back between her teeth, "Korra, I...I want you...I just...I'm afraid I'm too excited...how about you get on me?"

Korra stared up into Asami's eyes, her lips parted as she wondered what to say to Asami, instead she brushed her lips against Asami's, when it suddenly came to her, "I'm excited too...and I'm not afraid of you, so please, don't be afraid of me. And I don't want to put you through more work, so we can just stay like this."

"Korra..." Asami tried to think, but maybe all the excitement was making it hard to think of words. Asami ran her thumb against Korra's lips and opened her own mouth, let her tongue trace Korra's lips before Korra caught it between her lips and lifted herself to hold it in place, being too weak to pull Asami in. Asami moaned as she moved her lips against Korra's, her tongue dancing in the Avatar's mouth. Asami growled hungrily, desperately, and with a slurp lift Korra's lips to visit her chin, jaw, neck, clavicle, making Korra gasp and pant with every touch of her lips, sweep of her tongue. When she got back to Korra's nipples, she fondled them, caressed them, Korra purred as her hot breath poured onto her skin, and whimpered when she grasped Korra's nipples between her fingers, pressing a little more as she followed Korra's breathy instructions.

"Oh, Asami, please, enter me?" Korra watched her through half closed eyes, screaming pleadingly as a soft, warm hand found her damp curls and slowly worked her finger up and down her slit, "Ah, Asami, in me, please, please! Ah-ha-ah." Korra shivered as Asami slid her finger pass the lips, rubbing along the inside of the labia, "In my vagina...Asami."

Asami crawled back and used her forefinger and thumb to reveal Korra's entrance. She hissed softly and pushed her finger against Korra's hymen, rolling her right hand on Korra's stomach as she applied more and more pressure with her third finger, "Korra, if you ever want to stop...just whatever reason...like if you need a bathroom break..."

"I'm fine...I'm ready." Korra accepted Asami's embrace as the raven haired woman climbed up to hold her.

"As long as you're sure...just tell me when to push."

"Push--all the way into me." Korra breathed. She suddenly felt something inside her give way to Asami's finger, her hands trembled as Asami pushed inside of her. If her legs could move, she would be shaking. A poisonous observation, she tried to push it away and let her hands wonder Asami's back. She tried to whisper her wife's name, but her voice cracked at the end.

"I'm sorry!" Asami eased out of Korra and gazed sorrowfully into Korra's eyes, "I'm so sorry, I...what did I do wrong, sweetheart?"

"It's not you...just these same...damn thoughts...I can't move my-my legs...I wish I could...I can't even enjoy...this properly because I keep thinking and...I need to stop thinking." Korra cried against Asami's shoulder, kissing her skin as briskly as she could, "Please...don't stop, I'm just struggling."

"Sweetheart...you know, I'm sure there are other couples who get married and just share a bed together, we don't _have_ to do-"

"I know, I want to, though, I want...you to be m-my friend, my wife, my lover...in the more...intimate meaning of the word, not the way how Lin used it back then," Korra sobbed, holding the back of Asami's shoulders to keep her steady as grief shook her, "I hate making you my caretaker and babysitter and...fuck me!"

"Korra, don't say that about yourself." Asami kissed under each eye and rubbed her face against Korra's forehead, "You just have so much to deal with, maybe it's a little ear-"

"I-I-I meant...just...I meant it...for you to just...do it alre-!" Korra lost her words as she wept against Asami's shoulder.

"Korra...no one's going to...'fuck' anybody, I'm only going to love you, nothing more, never anything else, you deserve better than that...we both do...so if you need to take a break until you settle down-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"Yelling implies anger, you were screaming...it hurt."

"I-"

"It's not your fault...you're just stressed."

"It was just an outburst...I'm done now..." Korra followed Asami's left arm to the fist resting on her thigh, "We can stop now."

"Are you sure? I'll go clean up and come back and you can tell me then." Asami slid back and left the bed for a short time, when she returned, standing in the doorway, she hoped Korra had an answer, "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know...you deserve better than this, but I know stopping here won't fix anything, it'll be the same as always...you can decide what to do."

Asami laid next to Korra and pulled the curtain of hair away from Korra's face, "You won't stop crying?"

"No...I just feel...empty." Asami's lips on Korra's cheeks piqued her interest in Asami's lips, and after a brief moment she buried her face in the crook of Asami's neck and contemplated going to sleep.

"I'll pull you on top of me, if want, unless you want to go to sleep...or you could go to sleep on me." Korra considered those options and nodded.

"We could try that...could I...um, kiss you?"

"Of course," Asami rested her right hand on Korra's back, and her left on the back of Korra's legs. She intertwined her legs with Korra's and pulled Korra onto her, and adjusted her legs so they were on either side of Korra, soles pressed firmly against the mattresses, "so, what do you want to do? I can lift myself up and you can get my breasts easier, or we can lay like this."

"Um, I could just...touch you like this." Korra calmly rubbed Asami's breasts when she was stopped.

"You know, this is good for just falling asl-"

"No...I want to do this for you...I just...guess I'm not good at focusing right now."

"Hm, you...want to look me for a while?"

"O-okay." Korra felt Asami roll them back over and loosen her hold on Korra. Asami pulled Korra down in the bed and turned Korra onto her stomach. Asami resisted the urge to touch Korra's back and laid down after clearing Korra's hair from her face.

Asami sighed as Korra's hand slid up the bed a little looking up between Asami and Asami's vulva, "It's alright...go ahead touch me." she let out a deep breath as Korra felt her and ran her fingertips through Asami's pubic hair. Asami sat upright after Korra's thumb found her clitoris and pulled Korra up into her arms. Korra kissed her slowly, then found her way back down.

"Can I touch you again?"

"Yes." Asami bumped her hips against Korra's hand and guided Korra's lips to her breasts, then laid back down, "Can I get back to touching you, Korra?"

"Yeah...I'm glad you liked...touching me." Korra breathed, trying to remain focused on Asami's vulva, even as Asami's hand slipped back down to hers.

"Do you want to...enter me?" Asami asked, shaking as Korra touched her and kissed her. Korra nodded before using all five fingers to tickle Asami's sensitive pink flesh before bringing her middle finger down to rest firmly on Asami's hymen.

"Same rules apply to you...if ever you want to stop, tell me." Korra waited until Asami nodded to break their gaze and return to licking back and forth between Asami's pink nipples while her finger bent and pressed inward.

Asami jolted a little as Korra's finger entered her, and groaned as Korra's finger continued on deeper, "I want to get back inside you now, Korra."

"Hm, do it, 'Sami." Korra gasped, enjoying Asami's hand rubbing her, groaning as Asami entered her again, pulling herself up with her arm on Asami's shoulder to reach her wife's lips, smacking her lips with Asami's. She parted her lips and licked Asami's lip, whimpered softly as she waited for Asami's tongue to slide into her mouth, groaning as she received what she waited for.

 

Korra broke the kiss and took a deep breath, her right handed fingers tightening against Asami's back as the taller girl's thumb rolled her clitoris, "Okay?" Asami gasped.

"Yeah, just...hm...oh, so breathless-ah-Asami!" Korra buried her face in Asami's neck and held her head back, "Asami!"

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami played with Korra's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, o-oh, it feels...different now, though--please, don't stop, I want more."

"It feels like...pressure...about to explode?" Asami gasped, gripping Korra tightly.

"Yes, you feel it in me?"

"I feel it...in me...I wasn't sure what it was if it's...my bladder or what...oh, Korra, a little harder, ah." Asami angled her hip back, her legs bent back to the side of Korra's ribs, managing to rub against Korra's breasts, while Korra licked at Asami's neck, sending shivers down Asami's spine. Asami scrambled under Korra and licked her neck, pulling several pleasured cries from Korra's throat. Asami gathered some skin with her lips and suckled on Korra's skin.

"Suck harder, Asami-!" Korra squirmed her shoulders, and bent her neck the other way so she could show Asami her waiting mouth. Asami pulled Korra lower and held her open lips against Korra's, their tongues meeting in the space between their mouths, as Korra cried.

"Korra, are you-"

"Ah! 'Sami, don't stop, please, I need you to keep going, please!" Korra pressed her forehead against Asami's clavicle and shrieked as Asami's fingers touched her again, "I'm just...I want to be able to do like what you do, with your legs and...oh, Asami!"

"Korra, do you want me to thrust a little harder?"

"Yes! Ah!" Korra clamped lips around Asami's neck, breathing wildly through her nose as Asami's finger swiftly moved into her, Asami's other fingers slapping against her, making Korra struggle to lift her chest up and down. Korra buried her face into Asami's neck and breathed in the warm scent that followed her lover everywhere she went. Korra tried to focus on making love to Asami, pressing her thumb against the hardness outside her entrance and behind her lower lips while her tongue made long streaks across Asami's neck.

"Oh, Korra..." Asami was very aware that their stomachs had been rising and falling in time with their breaths, but as her legs flew back down to press against the mattress, lifting the couple off the bed, she lift her awareness sliding somewhat, in a serene daze that slowed her finger, leaving it to weakly stroke Korra as her hand clawed across Korra's back, clinging onto focus as she let out a continuous stream of screams and shouts, before a deep set cry escaped her lungs. Her hips rocked against Korra's hand as the pleasure rocked her into a daze. Asami closed her eyes and opened again, taking swift and shallow breaths.

"Um...does that mean it was good?" Korra looked up from the flushed chest under her to find it spread all the way up to Asami's sweaty face. Asami nodded wordlessly and swallowed, licking lips that felt parched.

"Why don't I show you?" Asami breathed.

Korra nodded enthusiastically and sighed when Asami's hand stroked her, slowly filling her with her finger, "Hm, Asami, was it really hard to think when you...um..."

"Yes, I couldn't hold on, and I didn't want to...being lost in your touch was so sweet and...blissful." Asami kissed Korra's earlobe and licked it teasingly, working Korra up again, "I hope you enjoy it, too...but-"

"It feels great so far, I bet it'll be so good."

"Hm, belly's moving again."

"Oh, yeah," Korra gasped as Asami pressed her shoulders gently and kissed her cheeks, "Asami, ah..." Korra opened her mouth and moaned as Asami filled her with her tongue.

Asami growled passionately as her hand sped up, rocking Korra slowly but strongly, reaching deeply and retreating. Korra pulled back with a shuddering cry and watched down where Asami's hand was, "Is something wrong?"

"No...I just...need to move my hips so badly!"

"I might be able to help." Asami whispered, firmly embedding her finger in Korra's vagina and reaching her right hand around Korra's lower back. She lifted Korra's hip up and forward, back, then down and forward and back up, but Korra's deep frown told her it wasn't working, "Sorry..."

"It's fine, don't stop, Asami...I'll be fine...hm." Korra took a deep breath and pressed her head against Asami's chest, breathing heavily.

"Sweetheart...you're sure I shouldn't stop?" the wetness falling on her chest concerned her, but Korra shook her head and whispered "More", so she gave Korra more.

"Can you push a little harder?" Korra felt her muscles grasping Asami's finger, she cried out frantically, panting as she raised herself as much as she could, but fell back when the pleasure Asami gave her knocked her down. She whimpered as her upper body trembled, and remembered how long Asami had been writhing for when _this_ happened to her, "Asami..." she shivered rubbing her head against Asami's breasts as she scratched Asami's back, shivering in the wild pleasure that overtook and now slowly receded from within her, leaving her with a satisfied calm.

"Korra, I love you."

"I love you, too, Asami."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Uh-huh...I feel really...numb now, a good way...that's so...I don't know if there's a word for it."

"Should we do this again sometime?"

"Yes--i-if it's not too much trouble."

"It's not, it's just a matter of getting back from the office early, Jinora said she'd help your parents take care of you, then take over when they need to go back to the Southern Water Tribe, so I should probably change the bedding and give you a bath before she gets here."

"Hm, I know I'll be looking forward to our bath tomorrow." Korra pressed her lips against Asami's chest, Asami hummed in agreement and kissed Korra's forehead.

After laying calmly for a while, Asami rolled them over and went to the bathroom to wash her hands and grabbed a cloth to clean Korra's hands with, and left it on the soap dish she brought back with her, then pulled the blankets up, cuddling up to Korra, "You're so beautiful, Korra."

"I hope so, you deserve the most beautiful girl in your arms."

"I got it and then some, sweetheart." Asami kissed Korra's cheek and yawned with her, laughing as they stopped yawning, "I guess we should get some rest."

"Yeah...good night, Asami."

"Good night, Korra."

"Miss Sato."

"Hm, as you wish, Miss Korra Sato."

Korra smirked as her heavy eyelids closed. For once, she didn't mind facing her dreams, she knew they'd be pleasant, and they were better than what she could have hoped for; Asami could say the same thing.

It'd be a tough life, but they would get through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "ending" of the story, though I'll probably write a series of ficlets later chronicling the love lives of the characters here...which means Bolin and Opal, Zhu Li and Varrick, Lin and Kya, and Tenzin and Pema--oh, yeah, and there'll be a ton o' Korrasami, too...I mean, may as well? ;) Kidding, they were to be the stars the whole time!

**Author's Note:**

> These two, they're beautiful and I wanted to do something for them, it looks like it'll be fairly long.


End file.
